The Blind MaidenBAPEXOBTSGOT7
by Tea for Two Person
Summary: sebuah situs aneh di internet tentang seorang gadis buta. #summary gagal. BAP,EXO,BTS,GOT7 Fanfiction


Title : The Blind Maiden

Author : Athena99

Cast(s) : Kim Him Chan from B.A.P, Xi Lu Han from EXO, Kim Seok Jin from BTS, Lim Jae Bum from GOT7, and some cameos.

Genre : Horor(gagal), suspense, AU.

Rating : tentuin aja sendiri. Udah pada gede juga.

Length : oneshot

Summary : sebuah situs aneh di internet tentang seorang gadis buta. #summary gagal.

Disclaimer : fanfiction ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah urban legend dari Spanyol yang bernama _blind maiden _tapi saya bikin jadi versi fanfict yang agak panjang # , Semua tokoh cerita bukan milik saya…. Ingat itu…

Warning : genre horror tapi gak serem sama sekali

"Blind Maiden"

Di koridor salah satu sekolah menegah atas di Negara Korea Selatan terlihat sangat sepi dikarenakan para siswa sedang mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di dalam kelas sembari menunggu bel pulang sekolah yang tak akan lama lagi berbunyi. Seperti di salah satu kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 2-A ini yang tengah mengadakan kelas fisika dan didalam kelas di dominasi siswa yang memasang wajah bosan. Contohnya adalah salah satu namja berambut coklat keabu-abuan(susah buat deskripsikan rambut ni orang) dengan nametage bernama 'Lim Jae Bum' yang duduk di meja nomor tiga dari depan.

"huuft~ membosankan sekali." Ucapnya sembari menghela nafas.

"kau tenang saja. Sebentar lagi juga pulang kok." Jawab teman sebangkunya, seorang namja berambut coklat dengan nametage 'Kim Seok Jin' sembari menulis rumus yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru yang ada di depan kelas.

"tapi tetap saja membosankan Hyung." Ucap Jae Bum menanggapi jawaban dari temannya tersebut. Tanpa mereka duga, ada sebuah buntalan kertas kecil yang mendarat(?) di atas meja mereka yang di lempar oleh siswa yang ada di belakang bangku mereka. Jaebum yang pertama menyadari kehadiran kertas tersebut langsung saja mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'pulang sekolah ayo ke rumah Himchan. Kalian tidak sibukkan?

Luhan'

Begitulah sekiranya tulisan yang ada di atas kertas tersebut. Setelah membacanya, dia langsung menunjukkan kertas tersebut kepada Seokjin dan menyuruhnya untuk membaca surat tersebut.

"Hyung, baca ini." Suruh Jaebum pada Seokjin dan langsung dituruti oleh Seokjin. Setelah membaca surat tersebut Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jaebum dan dilihatnya sahabatnya tersebut tengah memperhatikannya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut seperti sedang bertanya apakah dia setuju dengan ajakan salah satu sahabat mereka yang bernama Luhan. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang dan melihat kedua sahabat mereka tengah tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alis mereka tanda mereka bertanya apakah mereka mau ikut. Seokjin dan Jaebum menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan jempol mereka.

Kriiiiiing~ Kriiiing~

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong untuk keluar kelas dan segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing atau pergi ke rumah teman mereka seperti yang dilakukan oleh keempat sahabat yang tengah berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju ke rumah salah satu sahabat mereka yang bernama Himchan.

"pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan. Mulai dari matematika, pengetahuan social sampai yang terakhir fisika. Aku sangat membenci semua pelajaran itu." Ucap Jaebum sambil menggerutu tentang jadwal pelajaran kelasnya hari ini.

"kau itu memang pemalas Jae." Jawab teman Jaebum yang bernametage 'Xi Lu Han' seorang namja cantik bermata rusa berambut coklat madu.

"benar kata Luhan-ge. Kau harusnya mencontoh Seokjin yang rajin di setiap pelajaran. Benar tidak?" tanggap seorang namja cantik berambut hitam bernametage 'Kim Him Chan' dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Luhan, kekehan oleh Seokjin dan tampang malas Jaebum. Mereka menuju rumah Himchan dengan bercanda dan tertawa bersama sampai mereka tidak merasa jika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Himchan. Mereka lalu masuk ke kediaman keluarga Kim yang terlihat sepi sekali karena tidak ada orang di kediaman Kim.

"Eomma mu kemana Hime? Kenapa rumah mu sepi sekali?" Tanya Luhan kepada Himchan sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak dan mengantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna coklat. Dia sebenarnya heran kenapa rumah Himchan terlihat sangat sepi, karena biasanya saat dia dan yang lain berkunjung, rumah akan sangat ramai karena adik Himchan yang bernama Kim Yugyeom dan adik sepupunya yang bernama Kim Jongin akan merusuh dan membuat ibu Himchan berteriak-teriak agar mereka berdua tidak berbuat ulah.

"mereka semua sedang pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi Jung ahjumma yang sedang sakit, jadi sekarang rumah ini akan sedikit lebih tenang karena tidak ada Yugyeom dan Jongin yang suka merusuh." Jawab Himchan mengakhiri ke-kepoan(?) Luhan yang tadi bertanya tentang rumahnya yang sepi.

"pantas saja kau mengajak kami kesini. Kau pasti kesepian kan Hyung? Kapan mereka akan pulang?" kini gantian Seokjin yang bertanya sambil menduduk'kan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu di rumah Himchan.

"hehehe… kau benar Jin, aku kesepian sekali kalau mereka tidak ada di rumah. Mereka baru pulang besok, jadi seharian ini aku pasti kesepian." Jawab Himchan atas pertanyaan Seokjin barusan.

"oh iya, kalian ingin minum apa? Biar aku buatkan." Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Himchan juga seharusnya memberikan minuman kepada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya walaupun mereka adalah sahabatnya sendiri, jadi Himchan bertanya pada mereka seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya dia malas melakukannya. #digeplakHimchan

"terserah sajalah Hyung,yang penting bisa menyegarkan kembali kepalaku yang sudah bekerja keras selama seharian penuh." Ucap Jaebum sambil membaringkan badannya –yang semula duduk- di sofa dengan posisi kepalanya di paha Luhan dan kaki di paha Seokjin.

"memang otak mu kau buat bekerja apa saja saat sekolah tadi? Perasaan dari tadi kau hanya melihat songsaenim dengan malas dan tidak mencatat sama sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil memukul kepala Jaebum yang ada di atas pahanya.

"ada deh Hyung, kepo deh lo!" jawab Jaebum yang tiba-tiba menjadi anak gawl ala Indonesia #Jae : itu paling kebiasaan elo thor -_- | A : tau aja deh *colek Jae*di cekek Jr#

"yasudah, kalu begitu tunggu sebentar." Setelah itu Himchan pergi kedapur dan mengambilkan teman-temannya itu minuman lalu setelahnya dia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu untuk menaruh minuman tersebut di meja ruang tamu.

"silahkan dinikmati. Aku mau ganti baju dulu ok?" setelah teman-temannya menjawab dengan mengangguk dia segera menuju kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos biru lengan pendek dan celana selutut berwarna coklat, lalu setelah selesai dia kembali ke ruang tamu menemui teman-temannya.

"sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Seokjin sesaat setelah Himchan mendudukkan diri di sofa single yang ada.

"kita bercerita saja, kebutulan aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Ayo sini duduk dibawah saja biar lebih enak." Jawab Luhan sambil menyingkirkan meja dengan hati-hati supaya minuman mereka tidak menumpahi karpet dibawah meja.

"memang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Hyung?" ternyata Jaebum juga anak yang kepo(?) seperti yang dia bilang pada Luhan.

"kepo deh! Diamlah sentar dan dengarkan ceritaku! Begini, apa kau pernah dengar tentang cerita _The Blind Maiden_?" Tanya Luhan pada yang lain.

"aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya. Apa itu cerita tentang website aneh di internet yang sangat terkenal di Spanyol itu Hyung? Website yang tidak bisa dibuka apa bagusnya?" jawab Seokjin yang penasaran terhadap cerita Luhan.

"memang kenapa dengan website itu?" Tanya Himchan yang diangguki oleh Jaebum.

"begini, kata orang-orang, website itu sebenarnya bukan hanya website yang tidak bisa diakses oleh semua orang, jadi sebenarnya website itu bisa dibuka. Website itu menawarkan jasa untuk menambah pengalaman seru kepada kita." Kata Luhan mengawali ceritanya.

"sebenarnya website itu hanya bisa di buka dengan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh orang yang ingin membuka situs tersebut." Lanjut Luhan.

"memangya syarat apa saja yang harus dipenuhi Hyung?" Tanya Jaebum yang penasaran dengan cerita Luhan.

"syarat yang harus dipenuhi adalah, satu, kita harus sedang sendirian dan benar-benar sendirian, dua, semua lampu di rumah harus dimatikan, semua tidak terkecuali, setelah itu kita bisa mengakses situs ini dengan mengetik _ .com _dan tepat di tengah malam yang tak berbulan." Semua perhatian kini hanya terpusat pada Luhan yang sedang menceritakan cerita yang di klaim Luhan bernama _The Blind Maiden _tersebut. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan yang sedang di ceritakan Luhan sehingga mereka mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama.

"sebenarnya, cerita ini hanya terkenal di Negara Spanyol saja dan katanya hanya ada di Negara Spanyol, jadi di luar Spanyol tidak terlalu terkenal." Ucap Luhan enteng sambil meminum minumannya.

"halah~ Hyung, ayo lanjutkan! Aku penasaran sekali dengan situs yang kau ceritakan itu." Rengek Jaebum kepada Luhan agar Luhan mau melanjutkan kembali cerita tersebut. Pasalnya, dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Luhan tentang sebuah situs yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa membukanya.

"ayolah Ge, ceritakan saja supaya maknae kita yang satu ini tidak merengek terus seperti bayi yang ingin selalu digendong tapi tidak dituruti." Ucap Himchan sambil mengusak rambut Jaebum yang sekarang sedang memeluk lengan Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan.

"baiklah, aku akan lanjutkan ceritanya. Sini, lebih merapat." Suruh Luhan dan dituruti oleh semua orang.

"begitu kita sudah masuk ke dalam situs itu, kita akan melihat sebuah adegan yang sangat mengerikan, dalam adegan tersebut akan terdengar suara orang-orang sedang menjerit ketakutan, lalu sebuah adegan yang mengejutkan terdapat seseorang berteriak histeris di pojok kanan layar,lalu ada sebuah foto yang sudah tua, di dalam foto tersebut terdapat seorang anak laki-laki dan permpuan sedang berdiri di atas tebing, wajah mereka dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa entah apa yang mereka takutkan, setelah itu ada sebuah adegan dimana seorang wanita tua sedang berlari keluar rumah memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya sambil menatap tajam dan mengucapkan sesuatu 'aku akan membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh kedua anakku!', beberapa saat setelah itu akan ada sebuah adegan yang tidak kalah mengerikan, kalian tau apa?" Tanya Luhan pada yang lain. dia berpikir supaya ketiga sahabatnya tersebut merasa penasaran kepada cerita yang sedang dia ceritakan.

"a-apa yang t-terjadi selanjutnya Hyung?" Tanya Seokjin dengan suara yang bergetar dan terkesan gugup entah karena apa.

"adegan selanjutnya adalah… seorang gadis yang di bakar hidup-hidup oleh sekumpulan orang pada malam hari, dan di dalam lahapan api tersebut si gadis berteriak 'tolong aku! Tolong! Siapapun kau disana tolong aku!'" semua orang –minus Luhan- yang mendengar lanjutan dari cerita Luhan tersebut hanya bisa menelan salivanya karena cerita Luhan yang terdengar sadis dan mengerikan.

"tapiiiiii…." Luhan sengaja menggantung ceritanya, dan alasannya adalah dia ingin membuat teman-temannya merasa penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya dan itu selalu berhasil, dan kini ganti Jaebum yang bertanya.

"t-tapi a-apa Hyung?"

"tapi,,,,, beberapa adegan ditampilkan dengan sangat cepat dan berkedip satu layar adegan demi adegan tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas. Akhh…. Segarnyaaa~." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan meminum minumannya sampai habis dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari yang lainnya.

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Himchan bertanya karena Luhan menghentikan ceritanya. Dia merasa sedikit kesal karena dia merasa kalau Luhan hanya mempermainkan mereka saja. Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Luhan, karena dia juga merasa cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Luhan itu sangat menarik.

"setelah itu di layar monitor akan ada tulisan berbahasa Spanyol yang jika diartikan, tulisan itu bertulis 'Terima' atau 'Tolak'." Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya masih dengan memegang gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong. Himchan merasa sangat penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita itu, maka dari itu dia bertanya pada Luhan walaupun dia merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Luhan.

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Ge?"

"benar kau ingin aku melanjutkan cerita ini? Kalian tidak takut apa?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya pada yang lain.

"cepatlah Hyung! jangan membuat kami penasaran." Seokjin memaksa Luhan untuk tetap melanjutkan Luhan bercerita karena yang ada di pikiannya adalah, jika Luhan lebih cepat menyelesaikan cerita ini rasa penasarannya pasti akan cepat hilang.

"baiklah." Luhan akhirnya mau melanjutkan ceritanya. "jika kau memilih tolak, maka kau akan aman. Tapi….. jika kau memilih terima…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Lanjut Luhan, dan itu membuat yang lainnya terdiam. Hening beberapa saat sampai Jaebum membuka suara.

"sudah? Hanya itu saja Hyung?" Tanya Jaebum dengan memasang wajah datarnya yang menunjukkan jika dia kesal dengan akhir cerita Luhan.

"kukira akhir ceritamu itu keren Hyung, ternyata." Seokjin pun sama dengan Jaebum. Dia sangat kesal dengan Luhan sampai-sampai dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah cantik Luhan sampai babak belur, tapi dia menahannya karena dia tidak ingin berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit karena di pukuli oleh Sehun, adik sepupu Luhan yang tercinta.(?)

"yang aku tahu hanya sampai disitu. Lagi pula ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah permainan, aku saja tidak pernah memainkan permainan ini, karena setiap aku ingin memainkannya Sehun selalu melarangku, dia bilang ini berbahaya. Aku saja tau cerita ini dari dia." Luhan protes karena dia tidak mau disalahkan. Dia saja tau cerita ini dari Sehun, jadi dia berpikir bukan dia yang salah melainkan Sehun.

"permainan macam apa ini? Lebih baik aku bermain bersama my baby Taetae di ranjang, itu akan lebih menyenangkan, apalagi saat mendengar dia mendesah dibawahku, ooh~ itu adalah surga dunia. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku hard. My baby Taetae, tunggu aku pulang sayang!"

OOT. Hanya itulah yang bisa menggambarkan Seokjin sekarang. Niatan pertama hanya ingin protes tentang cerita Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya menjerumus kepada hal-hal berbau mesum.

"ckckck…. Uri Seokjin mesum juga ternyata." Ucap Luhan tidak menyangka jika Seokjin yang di kenalnya selama dua tahun itu mempunyai jiwa mesum yang naudzubillah.

'ku kira dia hanya memiliki sisi pendiam saja, ternyata dia bisa juga jadi anak yang OOC dan mesum jika sudah menyangkut adik anehnya Baekhyun itu.' itulah pemikiran Luhan tentang Seokjin.

Sementara yang lain sedang berdebat, kini Himchan hanya terdiam sambil menatap karpet merah di ruang tamunya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Himchan.

"kau tidak apa kan, Hime?" Tanya Luhan pada Himchan.

"a-ah, ne, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Himchan gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Kami mau pulang, ini juga sudah sore." Ucap Luhan

"baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan." Setelah itu Luhan, Seokjin dan Jaebum keluar dari rumah Himchan dan pulang ke rumah masing dan setelah itu Himchan berada di rumahnya sendirian. Yeah~ home alone #jadi inget pilem home alone #abaikan.

-skip- malam-

Himchan POV

Jam dinding yang tertempel(?) di tembok dalam kamarku kini menunjukkan pukul 23.50 Korea setempat dan aku belum dapat tidur karena dilanda kebosanan. Setelah ketiga sahabat ku pulang ke rumah mereka, aku jadi sendirian di rumah. Biasanya jika aku sendiri di rumah aku akan menelfon kekasihku Yongguk agar dia datang ke rumah, tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa karena dia sedang di rumah neneknya. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk ke balkon dan melihat pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul. Malam ini sedang mendung, bulan dan bintang seakan enggan untuk menampakkan diri mereka untuk malam iini. Oh ya, aku jadi ingat dengan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Luhan ge tadi siang, apa cerita itu benar? Dia biasanya selalu menipu kami tentang cerita-cerita horror seperti itu, tapi menurutku yang ini lebih menarik dan membuat penasaran karena dia selalu menceritakan sebuah cerita sampai selesai. Jika dipikir-pikir kalau aku membuktikannya sendiri juga mungkin tidak masalah, besok aku akan melanjutkan cerita Luhan ge dan menceritakan ini kepada yang lain. Setelah itu aku kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu balkon.

"dua menit lagi tengah malam, aku masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Setelah itu aku'pun berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan kunyalakan monitor computer milikku lalu kutinggal sebentar untuk mematikan semua lampu yang ada di rumah dan mengunci semua pintu juga jendela, setelah selesai aku kembali lagi ke kamar dan duduk di depan monitor ku dan kusambungkan ke jaringan wifi, dan saat ku lirik jam digital yang tertera di dekstop ternyata tengah malam kurang 12 detik lagi. Segera ku buka aplikasi internet yang ada di desktop, dan saat aku melirik lagi jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 00.00 dan segera saja ku ketik website yang tadi siang disebutkan oleh Luhan ge lalu aku menunggu loading yang entah kenapa lebih lama dari biasanya.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama website tersebut tersambung juga. Layar monitor ku sekarang sedang menampilkan semua adegan yang telah diceritakan oleh Luhan ge, mulai dari suara orang-orang yang menjerit ketakutan sampai adegan seorang gadis yang di bakar hidup-hidup oleh sekumpulan orang di malam hari. Aku sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan semua adegan tersebut karena beberapa adegan di tampilkan sangat cepat dan berkedip satu layar adegan demi adegan tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas. Luhan ge itu ternyata berbohong, katanya UL ini hanya ada dan hanya bisa di buka di Spanyol, ternyata di Korea juga bisa.

"jadi yang diceritakan oleh Luhan ge tadi itu benar, tapi kenapa tidak terasa seram? Perasaan tadi saat Luhan ge cerita terasa seram." Aku menggumam sendiri sambil melihat layar monitor yang kini menampilkan dua tulisan berbahasa Spanyol yang kuyakini bertuliskan 'Terima' dan 'Tolak'. Untungnya aku pernah belajar bahasa Spanyol jadi aku tahu arti kedua tulisan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengklik tombol terima dan di layar monitor tersebut menampakkan sebuah adegan video yang di dalamnya terdapat sesosok figure gadis berpakaian lusuh yang sedang berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepala menuju sebuah rumah yang terasa tidak asing bagiku.

"i-i-itu kan r-rumah ku?"

Himchan POV end

"i-i-itu kan r-rumah ku?" gumam Himchan saat melihat adegan yang kini tengah terputar di layar monitor miliknya. Dan sekarang adegan di layar monitor tersebut menampilkan sang gadis yang tengah membuka pintu depan rumah Himchan dengan sangat mudahnya dan berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tamu.

"t-tidak mungkin! A-aku sudah mengunci pintu depan tadi! I-i-ini tidak mungkin!" Himchan terlihat sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin sekarang membanjiri wajahnya saat tahu bahwa sosok gadis tersebut kini sedang menuju ke ruang tengah. Himchan yang merasa Ketakutan langsung mengklik tanda close yang ada di sudut kanan layar monitor miliknya agar video tersebut dapat berhenti, tetapi video tersebut tetap terputar walaupun dia sudah mengklik close berkali-kali. Gadis yang ada di video tersebut saat ini sedang menaiki tangga yang ada di dekat ruang tengah dan sedang menuju kamar Himchan. Himchan yang melihat video tersebut merasa sangat ketakutan dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung saja mencabut stop kontak demi mematikan kelangsungan dari video tersebut. Namun semua usaha yang dilakukannya nihil, tak berbuah apapun. tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, sosok gadis tersebut kini berada di depan pintu kamar milik Himchan dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan. Adegan tersebut sontak membuat Himchan menegang dalam posisi duduknya di depan layar monitor miliknya karena adegan di dalam video tersebut sedang menampilkan keadaan kamarnya yang sekarang tengah ditempatinya dengan dia yang sedang duduk di depan monitor yang sedang menyala hingga dia merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang hadir di dalam kamarnya, lalu setelahnya Himchan merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Himchan yang merasakan tepukan tersebut merasa sangat shock sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar karena merasakan sentuhan dingin di bahunya. Karena merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang menepuk bahunya, akhirnya Himchan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan betapa kagetnya dia karena dia mendapati wajah seorang gadis buta dengan mata yang menonjol keluar dan menatap padanya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Himchan yang merasa kaget refleks berteriak saat melihat wajah dari gadis tersebut. gadis tersebut tidak memperdulikan teriakan Himchan dan malah menjulurkan kedua tangannya kemata Himchan dan mencongkel dengan paksa mata Himchan dan setelahnya Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Sosok gadis buta tersebut lalu memasukkan kedua bola mata Himchan ke dalam saku bajunya yang terlihat lusuh lalu mengambil sebuah snapshot dari wajah pucat Himchan yang terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri.

"_selamat datang di website kami. Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk menyimpan foto anda sebagai koleksi di galeri milik kami_" lirih sosok gadis tersebut dengan menggunakan bahasa Spanyol dan setelahnya menghilang dari kamar Himchan, meninggalkan mayat Himchan di depan computer dengan kedua mata yang telah hilang dan lubang mata yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

END

Hai-hai^^

Hehehe saya buat fanfict baru padahal fanfict saya yang satunya belum selesai. Sebenarnya saya mau share di FP di Facebook, tapi karena udah jarang masuk kesana saya jadi ragu buat nitipin ni fanfict di sana, jadi saya share di ffn aja deh mumpung udah punya akunnya. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah urban legend dari Spanyol yang bernama sama dengan judul fanfict ini. Untuk adegan terakhir yang si hantunya bicara itu saya bikin sendiri karena di urban legend aslinya si hantu tidak bicara apa-apa.

Mianhamnida kalau ceritanya membosankan, kepanjangan, bahasa amburadul, alur gak jelas, dll namanya juga author baru.

Yaudah gak usah banyak omong lagi, saya berterima kasih sama yang udah baca /kalau ada/ dan kata terakhir yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah

Coment dan kritik kalian sangat dibutuhkan.

Gamsahamnida ^-^


End file.
